1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for processing information and programs therefor, and in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus and method capable of recording first content data onto either a first recording medium or a second recording medium in real time and dubbing second content data recorded on the first recording medium onto the second recording medium during recording of the first content data, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to related art techniques disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-135781 and 2005-341036, content data recorded on a first recording medium is transferred (dubbed) to a second recording medium.
Further, there are increasing needs to record first content data onto a first or second recording medium in real time and dub second content data recorded on the first recording medium onto the second recording medium during real-time recording of the first content data.